Vacation
by CrimsonDeath413
Summary: "She hasn't been well lately. She seems… Distracted by something in fights and it worries me. So maybe little vacation will help…" Lucy hasnt been acting like herself lately, so Loki takes her on a "mission" to the beach! Rated T for language in later chapters... ((Forgot it in story: Disclaimer: I do not own the characters *sniff* plot is mine, though...))
1. Chapter 1

_**Okay people, this is my first Fairy Tail fanfiction and my first fanfiction using 1**__**st**__** person so please be at least a little bit nice….. I might change the title later so sorry if it sucks….. **_

Lucy P.O.V.

"I wish Natsu, Gray and Erza would come back. I want to go on a mission but none are ones I can do alone…" I say plopping down on a stool in front of Mirajane. "They won't be back for a while. They're on an S-Class mission." She says turning around with a towel in one hand and a wet cup in the other. I put my arms on the table and lay my head down on them. "Why don't you go on a mission with somebody else?" "Yeah, I'll go on a mission with that chair over there." I mumble pointing at a random chair. "Yes. I know the guild is empty but there are still a few people left…" She says trying to cheer me up. "What about Loki?" She asks picking up a new cup to dry._ That might not be too bad…_ a voice inside me says. "Yeah, what about me?" Loki asks as he appears next to me. "There are several things about you… Not all of them are good though…" I mumble under my breath and puff my cheeks out. "I may be a spirit but I'm still a fairy." He says ignoring my earlier comment and lifting his shirt up enough to see his bright green Fairy Tail symbol on his back then pulling it back down. "Besides, we already got a mission. Go pack." "B-but-" I start but he stops me. "No buts. Go pack, before I pack for you… That could always be fun…" he says staring at me, waiting for me to move. I stay still, waiting to see if he would actually do it. "Fine. If that's what you want…" He says getting up from his seat. "Don't you dare." I say and sigh leaving the guild, I summon Plue to talk to while walking home. "Pluu Pluuuu~!"The little dog says appearing next to me. I start walking home on the ledge with Plue next to me. "Why does he do that? It's like he knows exactly what I'm thinking…" I ask tilting slightly to the side but regain my balance quickly "P-Pluu Pluu Pluuu~!" I stop in front of my house "Yeah, I guess…" I reply and say, "Thank you for walking with me!" and send him back to the Spirit World to do whatever Plues do there. I unlock the door, and walk in to see Loki sitting on your couch. "Yo." he says and I reply with a "Hi." and go straight to my room. Grabbing a bag from under my bed, I start packing a few outfits, a hairbrush, her toothbrush and some makeup. "You're going to need your bathing suit!" Loki yells from the living room and I grab my bathing suit, not willing to fight at the moment. "Ready. Let's go." I say leaving my room and entering the living room only to find Loki gone and a note in his place. "Train station. Love Loki." I read out loud. "Wierdo." I mutter and leave for the train station.

Loki P.O.V. (Before he left the guild)

"So… What mission did you take?" Mirajane asks me. "None. We're not going on a mission. We are going on a… vacation I guess you could say…" I say "Oh? Where are you going?" She asks with a smile, probably to gossip about once somebody returns. "The beach. She hasn't been well lately. She seems… Distracted by something in fights and it worries me. So maybe little vacation will help…" I say smiling. Her smile grows bigger. "Okay! Behave!" She yells after me as I leave. "No promises!" I yell back with a small wave of my hand. Once out of the guild, I vanish and re-appear in Lucy's apartment a few moments before she walks in the door. "Yo." I say as she passes me. "Hi." She says dully and leaves to pack. "You're going to need your bathing suit!" I yell after her and leave to get the train tickets wanting the destination to be a surprise, leaving a note saying, 'Train station. Love Loki.' In my place.

Lucy P.O.V. (On the train)

_Don't blink! Don't blink! Don't blink! _Your mind yells at you. "Aha! You blinked! I win!" He yells. "You cheat! I declare a rematch!" I yell back. "You just can't take the defeat!" He retorts. I just smile and a new round starts. Two minutes pass and he finally blinks. "Aha! I win!" you yell in victory. "I let you win that time!" he says "Suuure you did…" I say and smirk. "So what's the mission?" I ask, changing the subject. "Well I guess I have to tell you sooner or later… There is no mission. We are going on a vacation because you looked stressed and something has been bothering you so I thought that if we went on a vacation that you could relax and maybe forget whatever it is that is bothering you for at least a little while…" He says very fast. My eyes widen and my smile widens. "You know, you're really something else." I say and fly over the seat to tackle-hug him "Gah!" he yells as you both tumble out of the seat and fall on the floor. I blush at our position. He is lying on top of me, our legs are knotted together and our mouths are only two inches away from each other. He leans in, closer and closer to me and when I think he is just about to kiss me, he maneuvers and kisses my nose instead. I would be disappointed if a strange warmth from the kiss runs through my body. "As much as I hate to say this, this is our stop." He whispers. "Okay." I say and we disentangle ourselves, grab our luggage and leave the train.

_**I will update this after I update my other story which will be in about 2 days….. Thank you for reading!**_

_**Until next time!**_

~Lexi~ :{D


	2. Phone Calls

**Phone Calls**

"So… What do you think?" Loki asks Lucy as they stand in the doorway of the beach house that Loki rented. To the left of them is the living room with a couch pressed against the far wall, a loveseat facing the couch and a coffee table in between the two pieces of furniture. To the left there is a hallway that leads to the master bedroom and the master bedroom. Straight ahead there is a hallway that leads to another living area that is connected to the kitchen and a deck. The living area has many windows looking out at the sea. The deck is large with a small pool on it and a path that leads down to the beach. "How much did this cost?" Lucy asks. Loki smirks "Not your concern." He retorts. She looks up at him "Whatever." she mutters and stalks away to the deck. "I call sleeping in the master bedroom first!" He yells after the girl. She raises her hand and gives him thumbs up for approval before disappearing out the door. As soon as she is gone the song _**(Year 3000 by The Jonas Brothers… Haha Not really…)**_ Monster by Skillet blasts from the speaker on his phone. "Yo!" he says grabbing his phone out of his pocket. "Hi! How's your honeymoon going?" A voice asks. "Pretty goo- Wait! It's not a honeymoon! It's two friends going on a vacation because one is worried about the other!" he yells. "Mm-hmm… Suuure! Believe what you want!" The person on the other ends says. "What do you want, Natsu?"Loki asks, getting annoyed by his pink haired friend. "Just wanted you to know that if you lay a finger on her, I will murder you and me and Happy will eat you for dinner… Doesn't that sound yummy, Happy?" He says and asks the exceed. A faint 'Aye, Sir' can be heard in the background, making Loki smirks. Walking out to the deck, he hands the phone to Lucy and she answers it. "Hello?" "Lucy! Loki didn't touch you right?" "Yes, he did! It was terrible, Natsu! We were walking past each other and our shoulders bumped! I thought he was going to murder me!" She says in a fake whiney voice. "Don't worry, he didn't touch me…" she says after some yelling from Natsu's end of the phone. "Okay… Yes, Mira… No it is not… Why? Okay fine!" Lucy says with pauses in between. "The girls want to talk to you…" She mutters and hands Loki the phone. "Yes?" "If you guys decide to do… you know… then use protection and don't get her pregnant…" Erza says. "And its best to do it after a romantic date or it wont be… Sweet…" Lisanna says after Erza hands the phone to her. "Don't be too pushy…" Levy says. "Juvia is happy for you, but if you hurt Lucy, I will kill Loki in his sleep. Have a nice vacation!" Juvia says once it's her turn. "Be good!" Mira says and then asks to talk to Lucy. "AHAHAHAHAHA! He-here! AHA They want to ta-talk to AHAHA you!" Loki says in between fits of laughter. "What did you guys do to him?" Lucy asks picking up the phone and looking down at the boy who is laughing on the floor. "'If you guys decide to do… you know… then use protection and don't get you pregnant…' is what Erza said, Lisanna said, 'and it's best to do it romantically…' Levy said, 'Don't be too push about it…' Juvia said, 'Juvia is happy for you, but if you hurt Lucy, Juvia will kill Loki in his sleep. Have a nice vacation!' and I said 'Be good!'" Mira says handing the phone to each person to repeat what they told Loki. "AHAHAHAHA!" Lucy begins laughing after they all said their lines. Dropping the phone, she clutches her stomach and falls to the ground beside Loki, still laughing. The two rolled on to their sides so they face each other after finally calming down. Staring at the other, they don't notice that they are drifting slowly towards the other. When their mouths are a few centimeters away from the other, they hear somebody say "Hello?" in a small voice and realize its coming from the phone. Loki reaches over and grabs the phone from behind Lucy and snaps it shut ending the call and brings his hand back to his side slowly, pausing only slightly when his hand is on Lucy's hip. "Wanna go for a swim?" He asks trying to cover up his pause. "Sure…" She whispers back. They then get up and walk into the house without another word.

_**Sorry it took me so long to update….. Let's just say there have been a lot of visits to the hospital lately….. Well here is the new chapter, I am sorry that it sucks and nothing makes sense….. And yes, I changed it from first person to third person and it may change in the next chapter to second person because I Hate first and third person but I got complaints in my other stories….. Thank you for the reviews although there are none, I know what all of you are thinking so thanks! **_

_**Until next time, my dear readers!**_

_**Symmetry! 888 words!**_

_**~Lexi~**_ :{D


	3. The Thing I Know Nothing Of

_**So I am completely stumped for the 'swim' so I'm gonna show you guys how they fell in love with eachother and crap like that….. 9 years ago because Lucy was trapped for 7 years on Tounrou Island **_

~Loki POV: 9 years ago: A few days before he met Lucy. ~

Love? That is one concept that I do not know. Sure, I say 'I love you' to girls all of the time but that never means anything. I tell them what they want to hear and that's all. I don't know how to love or how to be loved. _"Loki~! Hello! Wake Up!" Natsu yells in your face breaking me from your train of thought. "What do you want?" I ask tiredly. He grins widely. "Aren't you going to welcome the new member?!" He asks in an annoyingly happy voice. I sigh loudly, "Yeah sure why not. Where are they?" His grin widens "Luigi! Come over here~!" He yells to somebody across the room. "It's Lucy!" The person yells back and begins to walk over. A girl with blond hair and large brown eyes, wearing a short blues skirt with a whip at its side and a white tank top with a blue cross on it and Black boots that reach her knees comes to a stop in front of me. "Hi! I'm Lucy! Nice to meet you!" She says happily with a large smile adorning her face. "Nice to meet you too. I'm Loki." I say back and smile back at her. "You llllllllike him!" Happy says from his new seat on the girls head. "Stupid cat, I do not!" She retorts with a small blush. "Lucy and Loki sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Natsu and Happy sing in unison. Me and Lucy look at each other and an idea forms in the back of our heads. "Natsu and Happy sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" We sing together as loud as we can and the guild stops what they're doing and looks at the four of us. Bursting into cheers, the guild yells various things such as, "It's about time!" from Gildarts, "I always knew they liked eachother!" from Bixlow and a "Let's see a kiss!" from Cana as Natsu and Happy try to deny it. Me and Lucy break out laughing at their attempts. At that moment, I felt something that I can't name but the only thing I know is that I liked it._ That was the time you fell in love with her; when you first met. Although it wasn't until later, that you found out what the feeling you felt that day was. The feeling that I do not know. The feeling of love.

_**Yeah, okay I know it was short….. I would put the time that Lucy fell in love with Loki but I want to leave that for the next chapter…... I am sorry I didn't update for a while, I really have no excuse for it but I'm sorry anyways!**_

_**Song of the day: Triple Baka by Miku Hatsune. (The three bakas= Natsu, Happy and Gray!)**_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	4. Always and Forever

_**Yep, that's right, I'm back with Lucy's story of how she fell in love with Loki….. Author note at the bottom is very important! Please read it! This time its just the flashback but nothing of what she is thinking…..**_

_Always and Forever_

"_Lucy! Run!" Natsu yelled at me trying to get me as far away from the battle field as possible. "No! I will not run! Not this time!" I yell back as an enemy runs at me. "Open! Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" I say summoning one of my strongest Celestial spirits from a nearby pond. She shoots a large wave of water at the enemy knocking them unconscious. Before leaving, Aquarius mutters something about ungrateful brats and not to summon her anytime soon because she will be on a vacation and disappears. _So far so good. I think I have enough power to open another gate. _"Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Tau-!" I yell right as a bolt of lightning hits me in the stomach causing me to stop. _Dammit! Not now!_ My mind yells at me as I get up again. "Oh look who won't give up!" my attacker says. White and black dots form in the corner of my eyes but I ignore them. "Open! Gate of the Gol-"I begin to say again trying to summon Taurus but I am cut off by another lightning bolt. I fall over and cough up some blood. The black and white spots begin to grow bigger but I keep ignoring them. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" I yell finally catching a break from the attacks. "Moo~!" Taurus says as he arrives and immediately goes into battle with my attacker. I fall to my knees and then on my side as Taurus swings his ax at his opponent, sending him flying. "Th-thanks T-Taurus." I say in a weak voice before I black out, automatically sending him back to the spirit realm._

_~Waking up~_

_I open my eyes slowly and a bright light flashes me forcing me to close my eyes again. "Lucy," A voice speaks beside me. "It's okay. You can open your eyes now. The lights are off." The voice says after I hear some shuffling. I open my eyes slowly expecting it to be a trick and for the light to blind me again but the voice was correct and I open my eyes fully. "Hey sweetheart. (*1*) How are you doing?" A familiar voice asks from beside me but this time he isn't flirting. There is pure worry in his voice. Looking over, the first thing I see is flaming orange hair then a smile that I know all too well. "Loki…" I say with a small voice and reach out to make sure he's real. "Yeah. I'm here." He says back and grabs my hand that I rested on his cheek. I smile and say, "Thank you for being here." And I close my eyes, suddenly exhausted. "You know I would never leave you. Now get some rest" He says and kisses my hand. He lays my hand back down on my bed and gets up to leave but I tighten my grip on his hand, stopping him from leaving. "Stay…" I whisper. "Always and forever." He replies and sits back down._

_**This personally is my favorite chapter so far. Ok so to the important thing! A challenge to you readers, reviewers, favoriters, and followers: Write a chapter for this story! Any pairing you would like, it can even be a lemon if you want and I will look over them and the top 3 will be put in this story. The top 6 get an OC in this story! Leave your chapters as a review or message it to me. I look forward to reading them!**_

_**#1.) I put sweetheart because he isn't trying to flirt this time**_

_**Fairy Tail Mage of the day: Gray Fullbuster!, (Congratulations Gray! Have a wonderful day!)**_

_**Song of the day: Lullaby by Nickelback**_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	5. Author Note! I'm sorry!

_**Not and update! I'm sorry! I have been really busy getting my cosplays together for Kumoricon and getting school stuff together and stuff like that! I totally forgot to write a new chapter! I'm just an asymmetrical piece of garbage! Trash! ((hehehe)) Anyways, the competition is still open to whoever wants to put their chapters up I have gotten one person saying their chapter will be in and I am hoping that it won't be the only chapter! (Not that I think it will suck or anything it's just that it would be nice to have competition and stuff!) So please feel free to put the chapter in as a review or message it to me! **_

_**This author note is dedicated to my poor eraser that I completely destroyed…. You will be missed dearly, earaser!**_

_**To make up for no chapter: Responses! **_

_**CherryBlossom7w7: Thank you, I just had to add that conversation in… It was just getting too serious…..**_

_**Miyako Shinigami: Yes Sir/Ma'am! *salutes* (didn't know… sorry)**_

_**eonia: Thank you! Natsu was concerned for Lucy because well she's with Loki…..**_

_**BEA (Review #1): That is exactly why I will never make a NaLu (Maybe…)**_

_**BEA (Review #2): I'm happy you liked it! :D**_

_**Guest: I can't wait to read it! I will try to make them longer!**_

_**Thank you for reviewing!**_

_**Song of the day: Welcome to the family by Avenged Sevenfold**_

_**Character of the day: Gajeel Redfox! (Congratulations, Gajeel! Here, have a chunk of iron!)**_

_**Until next time (with a chapter) my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	6. Just Stop Thinking, Loki, Just Stop

_**This chapter is dedicated to those people (3 total [gotta love my sarcasm]) read and like this story! Thank you!**_

Lucy POV

"Lucy! Hurry up!" Loki yells at me from behind the bathroom door. "Hold on! I'm almost done!" I yell back while trying to stay as still as possible to put my eyeliner on. He sighs loudly. "What's the point of putting make-up on? When you get in the water it will just come off. Besides, we are going to be the only one down there." He says tiredly. "Maybe it's not others that I want to impress." I mumble, once done putting my make-up on. Walking out the door I freeze, seeing that Loki was only in his swim trunks. His sunglasses sit on top of his head making some of his orange hair puff out in different directions. His chest is bare making me blush slightly (I look like a tomato!). His swim trunks are an orange that matches his hair. I put my head down so my bangs would cover my red face and walk past him, saying and quick, "I'll be right back…" before walking to your bag of clothes. Digging around in my bag I finally find the camera that I bring everywhere. I stand up again and walk over to Loki. "Ready… Let's go!" I say happily while trying to hide my blush that seems to have appeared once again.

Loki POV

I hear her mumble something under her breath before walking out of the bathroom but ignore it. _Ahh! Put some clothes on, Lucy! Other people are going to get nosebleeds and I'm only aloud to get a nosebleed from you! Wait that sounded wrong! Just stop thinking, Loki! Stop thinking! _I say in my head. Lucy is wearing a red bikini that has gold hearts all over it. On her color bone there is a tattoo of a key and with a closer look at it, your see that it has a trait from all of the golden keys she possess at the moment. The 'pin' of the key is Taurus' ax, the 'face' is Aquarius' vase and the zodiac sign in the middle is my own sign. I blush slightly seeing that my part is more noticeable. I redirect my eyes to her face and see that she is staring at me too. I blush even more when she walks by me. _Was she blushing too? Of course she was I saw it!_ I yell at myself. _She's asymmetrical._ My mind states_. What the hell does that have to do with anything!?_ I yell at the voice. _Must… Be… Symmetrical!_ The voice yells.

Meanwhile, a certain shinigami with a symmetry obsession has the distinct feeling that he is being copied.

_**Well that should be a good-ish place to end it for now… I am sorry about the last part I just love Kid-kun too much! If you don't know who Kid is then you suck! Not really, but Google 'Death the Kid' and click the first link! Also, read/ watch 'Soul Eater'! ok enough with stuff that will annoy people! The contest is still open so put your chapters in and I can't wait to read them! **_

_**Song of the day: I Write Sins Not Tragedies by Panic at the Disco (I do not own this)**_

_**Character of the day: Cana Alberona! Congratulations, Cana!**_

_**I do not own Fairy Tail. (If I did ALL of my ships would come true! *cue magical sparkles*)**_

_**I do not own Soul Eater. (But it is on my birthday wish list!)**_

_**I do not own Death the Kid. (He is also on my birthday wish list… at the very top… Obsession? What obsession?)**_

_**Until next time my dear readers!**_

~Lexi~ 3


	7. Rescue

_**Disclaimer: When my OTPs become canon…**_

The beach was full by time we got there. Women were lounging on the beach in their bathing suits, talking to one another, men were swimming or surfing in the incoming waves their children running around in the shallow waters and building sand castles. Food vendors were set up along the beach, pulling in hungry customers. It took a while for us to find an empty spot, farther along the beach. We place our towels near some rocks, along the sparkling beach and sit down. We just sit, and sit, and sit until he finally says something. "I'm going to get something to eat, would you like something…?"

"Umm… Yeah… Can you get me an ice-cream, please…?" You ask, digging around before finding my money and handing him some. He pushes my hand with the money away. "On me." He smiles before walking away. I sigh and put the money on his towel before standing up and walking towards the water. I wiggle my toes as the cold water washes up to them, robbing my feet of heat. I venture a little further until I am knee-deep in the cold-ish water. I look around and see nothing but clear blue water sparkling in the sun and a few birds flying above me.

'Its so peaceful…' I think to myself when I'm suddenly pulled from my thoughts as a surfer boy stops right next to me. I looks down at him, his snowy white, almost silver hair, tan skin and sparkling green eyes pop out and he is wearing red swim trunks with flames around the edges. "Sorry…" I mumble stepping away from the breath-taking boy. He hops off the board and smiles to me. "No, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there, although I should have, seeing that its hard to miss that pretty face of yours." He says, his voice low and a little cocky. "Th-thanks…" I blush, looking back towards the towel to see if Loki is back. The area lies empty and I sigh softly before turning back to the boy who has gotten a little too close for comfort. "So whats a pretty lady like you doing out here all alone?" The boy continues, eyebrows raised, slightly. "N-nothing. I'm here with a friend." I stutter, backing away slightly. "I don't see anybody…"

"He went to get something…" I state, nervously. "Well then I don't think he would mind if I steal you for a while…" He smirks, evilly, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards his chest. I struggle against his chest and try to move away, but his grip is too strong. "Let me go." I growl, angrily. "But that wouldn't be fun." I can almost hear the smirk in his voices he releases my hand and runs his down to the side of my body before hooking a finger under the string of my bikini. I take this opportunity to move my hand down and grab my keys that are, thankfully, still attatched to my other side. I fumble with them until I feel the familiar key that feels almost like water under my touch.

"Gate of the water bearer! Aquarius!" I say, thrusting the key into the in-coming wave and turning it, slightly. A puff of smoke looms up, catching both mine and the boys attention. Instead of the tall women looming above me, words appear. 'On vacation. Don't disturb me. Ungrateful brat…' "Seriously!? What the hell!?" I growl, angrily and start fumbling with my keys again, grabbing the first one and opening the portal. "Open! Door of the lion!" I yell, noticing the small fiery burn and the little shock from the key. Loki steps out of the smoke, with a small smirk on his face. He is dressed in his usual black suit, instead of his swim trunks. The boy behind me growls. "A mage, huh…? That's sexy. And this little dog here is supposed to stop me?" He smirks, nodding towards Loki. "Lion. Not a dog, a lion." I say, a smirk of my own adorning my face. Loki smiles at me before turning towards the boy.

~A few punches and such later.~

"Seriously…? I leave you alone for a few minutes and you manage to attract that loser?" He asks, feigning disappointmen. I giggle before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Thank you." I whisper, pecking him on the cheek, before walking away, waving my hand, slightly. "I bet you attracted half the losers on this beach, yourself…" I say, a grin on my face and a tad of jealousy laced in my voice. "Yeah, but I might not want to just attract them… There's this really nice girl who has my heart, at the moment." He says a small smile on his face. I look at him. "She's a very lucky girl." I say, a little sadly, ut try not to suppress it so he doesn't realize it. "Yeah… Maybe one of these days I can actually tell her how I feel…" He mutters. "Hopefully she feels the same way…" I say. "Yeah… Hopefully…" He agrees.

_**A/N:**_

_**Hey you.**_

_**Yeah, you.**_

_**No, not them.**_

_**You, right there. **_

_**Will you be my valentine?**_

_**~K CrimsonStainedLily**_


End file.
